


Утесы и мели

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: На одном из кораблей дозора Нами находит карту сокровищ, на которой помимо крупного креста есть несколько неизвестных мелких точек. Жажда приключений Луффи не может позвоить ему сидеть на месте. Зоро местами все портит.А страдает от этого Санджи, потому что он всегда знал, что эта встреча не сулит ему ничего хорошего.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела историю про сирен, и я ее напишу. Моя новая цель в жизни.  
> Вне таймлайнов. Филлер.
> 
> Лежит и тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9704046

Шальная пуля дозорного достигает своей цели.

Нападение совершенно не неожиданное. Два корабля приходят с той стороны, откуда Нами ждет их, Зоро даже не хочет спрашивать у нее, почему она знает о них или как определила направление – он следует ее командам.

Все следуют, если хотят выжить, ведь Нами умеет временами быть достаточно убедительной. Плюс – она знает, что делать, и этого достаточно.

Так что, когда с подошедшего первым на расстояние выстрела корабля начинают палить из огнестрела Зоро делает то, что должен – защищает корабль (и, в какой-то степени, Нами). 

Луффи срывается с места, едва в воздухе возникает дух приключений. И от кораблей они не скрываются, потому что на этот раз им нужна информация, или потому что Луффи скучно уже какой день подряд лежать на палубе, впитывая ультрафиолет. Или потому что капитан того корабля хранит в сейфе своей каюты карту сокровищ, которую так хочет заполучить Нами.

Зоро просто следует указаниям, и, пока никто не умирает, а происходящее вполне можно назвать веселым, ему не особо важно, почему они позволяют противнику подойти так близко.

И когда по левому борту начинает сыпать свинцом, он только вовремя старается увернуться и достигнуть целей раньше, чем пули достанут его.

Несколько из них рикошетит от лезвия меча, сбивается с траектории и летит в косом направлении, которого Зоро уже не замечает. Может, зря.

Уложить парочку дозорных с винтовками – дело буквально нескольких минут, и в эти минуты он не думает о том, что все эти отрикошетившие пули могут привести к нехорошим последствиям. 

Потому когда Нами проникает в каюту к капитану, в то время, как Луффи уже разрушает палубу корабля, дорвавшись до самого капитана, Зоро молча следует за ней и следит, чтобы никто не забрался в каюту следом. Нами, несомненно, сильная и может за себя постоять, но будет лучше, если ей не придется отвлекаться на то, с чем вполне могут справиться остальные. 

Он бросает короткий взгляд в иллюминатор, отмечая на секунду, как Нами переворачивает ящики в поисках карты, в это время несколько дозорных подходят на расстояние удара, благо в их руках всего лишь кинжалы, с которыми Зоро расправляется довольно быстро. Как и с дозорными, и с теми, кто подойдет после них.

В голове мелькает глупая отвлекающая мысль о том, что кок в кой-то веки не маячит перед глазами со своей гипертрофированной старательностью и стремлением защищать Нами, что Зоро только на руку – проще и спокойнее. 

Через еще пару десятков дозорных, Нами вылетает из каюты с победным криком, у нее глаза блестят предвкушением, она быстро кидает Зоро отмашку, устремляясь обратно на Санни. 

Двоих перегородивших ей пути дозорных она вырубает, с остальными, догоняющими их, расправляется Зоро. Корабль начинает кренить в сторону, на заднем плане раздаются крики Луффи, затем его силуэт проносится над их головами.

Он смеется, подхватывает одной рукой скользящую вниз по крену Нами, и кричит всем, что пора уходить.

Зоро следует за ними, слышит краем уха хруст костей за спиной и видит, обернувшись, опадающие лепестки.

На борту их встречает Робин, улыбаясь так, как всегда улыбается:

– Можно вас поздравить? – спрашивает она, Нами протягивает ей карту и несколько других бумаг, которые, наверное, имеют какое-то значение.

– На первый взгляд, кажется, это недалеко, – быстро бросает Нами. – Доберемся за пару дней, если нас сейчас не догонят!

К вечеру поднимается ветер. Недостаточно сильный, чтобы вызвать шторм, но достаточный, чтобы сбить корабль с курса. Зоро из полусна слышит крик Нами, адресованный ему, и подрываестся, чтобы развернуть парус в нужном направлении.

Несколько минут ему приходится бороться с ветром, но довольно быстро все становится спокойным. Нами выдыхает, сверяя курс с картой, отдает последние распоряжения, и в ее глазах все еще стоит тот блеск ожидания настоящих сокровищ.

Секунду Зоро думает, что она помешанная, когда в картину мира влетает Санджи:

– Отдохните, Нами-сан, вы уже весь день на ногах.

– Нет, не стоит. Эти течения опасные – одна секунда промедления, и мы собьемся с курса, – отвечает она, не отрываясь от стрелки лог поса. 

– В таком случае, хотя бы…

– Санджи-кун, парус!

Корабль разворачивает в обратном направлении, практически на девяносто градусов, от удара очередным неожиданным потоком ветра. Санджи реагирует мгновенно, радостно оповещая в процессе, что готов сделать все, что только попросит Нами.

Зоро наблюдает эту сцену, борясь с желанием бросить едкий комментарий, но ловит грозный взгляд Нами:

– А ты так и будешь стоять?! – кричит она ему.

Ветер стихает так же быстро, как и в прошлый раз. 

Санджи все же решается принести Нами чего-нибудь для поддержания сил.

Зоро замечает кое-что, что в общем-то, не имеет к нему особо никакого отношения.

Ночью уснуть у него не выходит. Что обычно происходит не так часто, если не думать о возможных причинах.

На этот раз, причин, как считает Зоро, несколько.

Во-первых, его совесть посылает ему короткие сигналы о том, что его маленькое открытие стоило бы донести до общественности. 

Во-вторых, кок от него прямо напротив, и Зоро слышит его дыхание, ужасно шумное и совершенно точно не нормальное. 

В темноте ничего не видно, но Зоро думает, что с ним явно что-то не впорядке. 

С другой стороны, он все еще считает, что проблема не его, и беспокоиться об этом – последнее, что ему стоит делать посреди ночи.

Следующим днем все движется как обычно. Нами продолжает пристально следить за их курсом, Робин – загорать на солнце, Луффи с Усоппом пытаются поймать немного рыбы, Санджи вьется вокруг девушек спиралями, а Зоро пытается понять, почему только его беспокоят вещи, которые не беспокоят остальных. Например то, что Санджи хромает.

Вместо того, чтобы спокойно придаваться дневному сну (на самом деле, солнце еще даже не прошло и четверти по небу), Зоро продолжает наблюдать за коком, хотя еще вчера дважды решил, что не его это дело.

– Чего тебе надо от меня? – спрашивает Санджи недовольно, когда замечает повышенное внимание к своей персоне.

– Хочу понять, насколько тебя хватит.

– Чего?! 

– Просто смотрю, долго ли ты будешь играть в дурачка, – ухмыляется Зоро, ожидая привычной реакции в ответ.

Санджи движется в его сторону, но не так быстро, как должен был в представлениях Зоро. И удар его приходится всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от головы – Зоро даже успевает увернуться. Санджи скалится, замахивается еще раз, на секунду его ведет в сторону, чему он не придает значения. 

Но Зоро замечает и использует это знание в свою пользу – хватает Санджи поперек голени, слышит как громко он шипит в ответ и замирает на месте, сверлит злобным взглядом. 

– Санджи! Зоро! Прекратите драться! – слышится голос Чоппера совсем рядом.

Славно, думает Зоро, не придется объясняться.

– Чоппер, – бросает Зоро, не двигаясь и не опуская кока, продолжает смотреть точно ему в глаза, просто чтобы поймать взгляд.

Он ухмыляется и по взгляду Санджи понимает, что тот, наконец, осознает, что произойдет.  
Чоппер подбегает совсем близко. Зоро вцепляется пальцами крепче, сжимая хватку.

И слышит две вещи, подтверждающие его догадки: хруст костей и вопль Санджи. Он отпускает сразу же, и кок теряет равновесие, заваливаясь на бок прямо на палубу.

– Ах ты ублюдок, – орет Санджи, рефлекторно поджимая ногу к себе.

Зоро оборачивается к Чопперу, видит его огромные напуганные глаза и немного ощущает себя виноватым. Совсем чуть-чуть.

– У этого придурка перелом, – резюмирует он.

– И ты решил мне кости доломать?! – все не унимается Санджи. 

Что и неудивительно: перелом это больно. Зоро знает, что больно.

Чоппер стремительно подлетает к Санджи, ощупывает, едва касаясь и серьезным тоном спрашивает:

– Почему ты не сказал?!

Санджи пожимает плечами, словно бы это самая обыденная ситуация в мире. Зоро, конечно, понимает, почему, но сам он ничего не говорит. 

– Не двигайся, – командует Чоппер, на что кок только хмурится, но выполняет команду. На минуту их доктор исчезает в своей каюте, после чего возвращается с бинтами и деревянной палкой, которую тут же приматывает Санджи к ноге.

– Это так уж обязательно? – морщится кок.

– Ты что, никогда ничего не ломал? – усмехается Зоро, все так и не желающий уходить. Санджи ему не отвечает, только бросает раздраженный взгляд, и продолжает наблюдать за тем, как методично Чоппер заматывает бинтом его голень.

– Зоро, помоги-ка мне, – поднимает взгляд на него Чоппер. – Нужно довести его до каюты.

– Эй, я сам могу дойти, – возмущается Санджи.

– Умереть хочешь? – спрашивает его Чоппер ужасно серьезным тоном, который Зоро от него слышит очень редко. Например, когда, действительно близок к смерти, и Чоппер пытается его от этого оградить. – Ты хотя бы представляешь, какие могут быть осложнения при смещении костей?! – кричит Чоппер, а смотрит почему-то на Зоро. Совесть хоть и пытается трепыхаться, крича, что он выбрал не самый лучший способ сделать тайное явным, Зоро ее не слушает. Сработало же. 

Он помогает коку подняться, и ловит себя на мысли, что растерянный Санджи, которого отчитывает Чоппер, выглядит довольно забавно. 

В каюте Зоро не остается, хотя ему в какой-то момент очень хочется. Но он все же решает, что хватит с кока на сегодня страданий, включающих повышенное внимание с его стороны. 

Хватило уже того, что он не позволил этому придурку и дальше прикидываться здоровым.

Следующим утром Зоро находит кока в привычном для него месте обитания – на камбузе. Он думает, что находится здесь не потому что беспокоится за состояние товарища, но что-то ехидно смеется в воображении, выдавая его слова за чистую ложь. Санджи смотрит на него недовольно, когда замечает появление, хмурится:

– Еще что-нибудь мне сломать хочешь? 

– Хватит с тебя, – отвечает ему Зоро почти спокойно, потому что каким-то магическим подсознательным чувством понимает, что Санджи вообще-то не провоцирует его, а защищается. Чисто на уровне (безусловных) рефлексов. 

На запах еды на камбуз влетает Луффи, моментально переходя в состояние близкое к послушному песику, ожидающему кормежки. День с самого утра выдался спокойным, потому что Луффи выглядит еще не до конца проснувшимся, что не означает, что он пропустит нечто такое важное, как еда. Следом за ним постепенно подтягиваются остальные члены команды. За столом медленно течет диалог, Нами пытается убедить Луффи, что плыть по неизвестному маршруту в поисках приключений одна из самых ужасных его идей, и что она на такое не подписывалась. Усопп пытается объяснить, что приключения эти гипотетические, и их там может и не быть. Что у них есть карта с примерными координатами, и что неизвестные точки на ней так и должны оставаться точками, а не причиной для очередного путешествия. Зоро слушает их в пол-уха, наблюдает вполглаза, и посматривает на Чоппера. Чоппер некоторое время не замечает его внимания (или старается не замечать), а затем поворачивается к Зоро и укоризненно говорит:

– Ты знаешь, что мог сломать Санджи кости еще больше?

– Вряд ли это опаснее, чем если бы он сломал их сам, – пожимает плечами Зоро. 

Чоппер, судя по его взгляду, совершенно никак положительно не ценит его замечание, потому он просто отворачивается в другую сторону, наблюдая за тем, как к попыткам Нами остановить Луффи присоединяется Усопп. Капитан, тем временем, уже во всю горланит песни о грядущих приключениях. 

Вопрос о том, что делает кок с переломом посреди камбуза, возникает у Зоро слишком поздно, чтобы он успел бы его задать. 

Через несколько часов Чоппер замечает приближающийся к ним корабль и, на вскидку, говорит он, это не тот же корабль, который, предположительно, еще оставался на плаву, когда они покидали его всей своей воровской шайкой во главе с Луффи. Корабль движется чуть быстрее, чем Санни, но все равно достаточно медленно, чтобы не успеть догнать их в ближайшее время. Нами забирается на смотровую площадку к Чопперу, выхватывает у него бинокль, всматривается в ровную линию горизонта. 

– Что-то мне в этом не нравится, – задумчиво произносит она стоящему рядом олененку.

– Что не так? 

– Не знаю, – Нами с сомнением закусывает губу, продолжая смотреть в бинокль. – Но что-то мне не нравится. Предчувствие. Посмотри сам.

Чоппер забирает бинокль и снова всматривается в приближающийся корабль. Не то чтобы он выглядел странно, обычный корабль, с обычными парусами. Разве что его обычность и была странной.

– Видишь?

– Что я должен видеть? Простой корабль. Это не дозор, да и не пираты вроде бы тоже. Просто кто-то вышел в море. Думаю, завидев пиратов, они сразу же свернут с курса. Возможно, они просто еще не заметили нас.

Нами снова неуверенно пожевывает губу, словно никак не может решить что-то.

– Надеюсь, что ты прав, – с сомнением отвечает она.

Чоппер убирает бинокль, чтобы посмотреть на девушку, потому что он никак не может понять причину ее беспокойства.

– Что тебя так волнует?

Нами протягивает руку к биноклю, еще раз бросает взгляд на горизонт и отвечает задумчиво, возвращая бинокль обратно:

– У них нет флага. 

Чоппер практически выхватывает бинокль, судорожно пытаясь найти корабль на горизонте, чтобы убедиться в словах Нами. И она оказывается права: их догонял не примечательный корабль с белыми парусами и абсолютным отсутствием флага. 

– Разве можно выходить в море без флага?

– Мм, полагаю, что нет. 

Нами бросает последний обеспокоенный взгляд на горизонт, точка корабля на котором становится почти уже различима невооруженным взглядом, и отворачивается, чтобы спуститься вниз.

В этот момент снизу раздается голос Усоппа, который громко зовет их обоих. И что-то в его голосе заставляет их обоих почувствовать волнение.

– Что? – кричит ему в ответ Нами, пытаясь высмотреть его местоположение с высоты, перегибается через бортик. 

– Чоппер с тобой? – спрашивает Усопп ужасно взволнованным голосом, когда они встречаются взглядом. 

Олененок забирается на перила, чтобы видеть происходящее внизу, машет:

– Я здесь, что случилось?

– Спускайтесь. У нас тут форс-мажор!

Чоппер летит первым на скорости, близкой к максимально возможной скорости, что только развивал их корабль. По крайней мере, до палубы он добирается в рекордные сроки, минуя лестницы и тросы, летя вниз в пушистой шарообразной форме. 

Усоппов форс-мажор ему ужасно не нравится, как минимум то, как взволнованно тот выглядит, встречая Чоппера прямиком у дверей его медпункта.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Чоппер, на что Усопп в ответ машет руками во все стороны, что, вероятно, означает “посмотри сам” и усоппову невозможность объяснить все словами. Чоппер смотрит на его потуги секунду и решает, что тот в панике.

Влетев в комнату, первое, что видит Чоппер – Зоро, тот стоит ближе всех к нему вполоборота, опускает взгляд в сторону олененка. На кушетке Чоппер замечает Санджи и одного взгляда хватает, чтобы понять, что он без сознания.

– Что случилось? – второй раз спрашивает Чоппер и на этот раз получает ответ, который ему совершенно не нравится.

– Он упал в обморок, – отвечает ему Зоро. 

Помимо них в комнате еще Робин, которая несмотря на свое привычное спокойствие, тоже выглядит напуганной. Чоппер тратит пару секунд, чтобы окинуть присутствующих взглядом, и забирается на кушетку. 

– Как это случилось? – продолжает спрашивать он.

Зоро пожимает плечами, а после говорит, видимо, осознав, что Чоппер в его сторону не смотрит:

– Понятия не имею. Он замолчал на полуслове, а потом его пришлось ловить.

Чоппер в ответ только кивает и просит подать ему несколько предметов со стола. Робин приносит небольшой ящик, из которого Чоппер вынимает градусник, фонендоскоп и принимается проводить обследование. 

Зашкаливающую температуру он определяет на ощупь, но все равно решает ее измерить. Липкий пот, тяжелое дыхание, высокая температура... Чоппер стремительно перемещается в нижнюю часть кушетки, вынимает из чемоданчика специальные ножницы и режет гипс, чтобы убедиться в своем предположении. Под гипсом он находит именно то, чего надеялся не найти – отек, покраснение и все прочие признаки местного воспаления. Чоппер медленно вдыхает и так же медленно старается выдохнуть, его пробирает дрожь и захлестывает волной самоненависти от осознания того, что он совершил катастрофическую ошибку. В этот же момент в кабинет влетает Луффи, за которым следует взволнованная Нами, Чоппер поворачивается в сторону капитана и очень серьезно спрашивает:

– Мы можем позвонить Ло?

Санни пришвартовывается в порту ближайшего острова.

Нами звонит Трафальгару, потому что только она может точно объяснить их местоположение. К их великому счастью пираты Сердца не так уж далеко и не в кошмарной передряге, потому Ло обещает добраться до них в течение нескольких дней. Советует им оставаться на месте, по возможности не создавать проблем.

– Думаешь, Луффи _умеет_ не создавать проблемы? – смеется Нами то ли весело, то ли с ноткой истерики.

– Я знаю, что нет. Потому прошу _тебя_. Останови его, если сможешь.

– _Если_ смогу.

– Просто _постарайтесь_ , – говорит Трафальгар напоследок и кладет трубку.

Нами еще раз с сомнением смотрит на карту, с которой диктовала координаты, и тот факт, что одна из странных точек с карты сокровищ расположена практически в нескольких милях от них ей не нравится. Остров, к которому они причалили, маленький, но входит в небольшой архипелаг. Нами не знает, есть ли связь между соседними островами, но думает, что, может быть, пока у них нет возможности никуда двигаться, ей стоит проверить несколько теорий. 

Зоро остается с Чоппером на корабле, в то время как Усопп с Фрэнки отправляются на поиски помощи в городе. Луффи разрывается между возможностью остаться на корабле и отправиться с ними, а еще его все еще ждет его путешествие за сокровищами, но он не может оставить Санджи, как не мог оставить Нами, когда она болела в тот первый раз. 

– Ты ничего не можешь сделать ему сейчас, Луффи, – говорит ему Чоппер успокаивающим тоном, поглаживает по руке, которой тот держится за край кушетки, пытаясь уместиться рядом с Санджи. Он тоже нервничает, как все они. 

Потому что все, что сказал им Чоппер: “Я не могу ничего сделать. Нужен хирург”. И это не было ответом на вопрос. 

– Но и сидеть сложа руки я тоже не могу, – упрямо отвечает капитан и старается забраться на кушетку целиком, словно его нахождение рядом как-то может помочь.

– Я попросил Усоппа принести некоторые лекарства, они помогут немного сбить температуру и уменьшить воспаление. Но без устранения причины от моих попыток никакой пользы. 

Луффи только кивает, наконец, решив не занимать отведенное пациенту место. Он опускает ноги на пол и поднимается, чтобы оставить Чоппера и не мешать ему. 

На выходе он встречает Зоро. Тот долго смотрит на Луффи, прежде чем решается спросить:

– Думаешь, – он замолкает на секунду, Луффи ждет продолжения и получает его, – это из-за меня? Ну, осложнения?

На деле, Луффи хочет быть хорошим капитаном, быть защитой и поддержкой, но чувствует себя так отвратительно от своей невозможности на что-то повлиять, что от этого практически ощущает ненависть к себе. Он старается помочь хотя бы кому-то.

– Нет, – просто отвечает он, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться, но выходит как-то так себе. Зоро, кажется, ему не верит. Но кивает в ответ.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, и диалог на этом заканчивается. Луффи смотрит на то, как Зоро здоровается с Чоппером и пытается придумать, что еще он может сделать в этой ситуации. Но ответа у него нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Усопп приносит из города несколько различных лекарств: цветные таблетки в стеклянных баночках, что-то вроде мази, сушеную траву – и вручает все это в руки Зоро. Тот смотрит на него пару секунд с недоумением, но Усопп только пытается отдышаться от долгого бега, пытается говорить и не может сказать ни слова. Он машет руками в сторону каюты Чоппера и поднимает на Зоро необъяснимое выражение глаз.

Зоро так хочется спросить, когда это он успел стать посыльным, или почему они играют в какую-то странную форму эстафеты, но Усопп вместо слов поднимает большой палец вверх и моментально срывается обратно в город. Наверное, в город. Зоро смотрит на его удаляющуюся фигуру некоторое время, а потом все же направляется в нужную сторону – к Чопперу.

С Усоппом поговорить можно будет и чуть позже. А может, и не нужно будет.

Чоппер в каюте срывается с места, как только замечает кого-то на пороге. 

– Положи вот сюда, – говорит доктор, указывая на ближайшую к ним обоим и кушетке тумбочку.

Баночки катятся по тумбочке, и Чоппер вместе с Зоро ловят то одну, то другую, ставя их в устойчивые положения друг на друге. 

Зоро посещает странная мысль, и он зачем-то расставляет оставшиеся в форме пирамиды, пока Чоппер отвлекается на пациента. Кок все еще без сознания, он тяжело дышит с присвистом и целиком покрыт потом. Чоппер протирает его периодически влажной прохладной тряпицей, затем вскрывает баночки одну за одной. 

Пирамида рушится, когда тот тянется за очередной.

Зоро не знает, что делает Чоппер и что он планирует получить, но он надеется, что тот сам понимает, что делать. У олененка бегают глаза в разные стороны, он хватается то за одно, то за другое, откатывается на своем стуле к столу, к шкафчику, достает оттуда то книги, то чашки, то тонкие журналы, что начинает казаться, будто бы он тоже в панике. 

Никто из них не может ничем помочь. 

Через какое-то время Санджи становится чуть лучше. Настолько, что он приходит в сознание. Зоро узнает об этом по слишком обеспокоенному крику Чоппера, внезапно распространившегося по всему кораблю. Он смотрит в сторону лазарета, удивительно, что Чоппера слышно так хорошо, даже при том, сколько деревянных препятствий между ними. Но своего места у основания фок-мачты не покидает. 

Они стоят в том же режиме ожидания в порту, Усопп еще не успел вернуться из своего… чем бы он там не решил заниматься. Зоро уже не хочется знать.

Проходит всего несколько часов с его ухода, но что-то начинает казаться неправильным. Что-то происходит, и Зоро не может понять, что именно так его беспокоит.

Солнце стоит высоко в небе, но ему уже не по себе. Они здесь всего полдня и никто, кроме них, в порту так и не появился. Это подозрительно.

И остров кажется каким-то не таким. Неправильным. На уровне необъяснимого ощущения Зоро не нравится здесь находиться.

Мимо пролетает Луффи, устремленный точно в сторону взволнованного голоса Чоппера. Словно бы вслед за ним поднимается легкий ветерок, волны тихо бьются в основании корабля, где-то вдалеке у самых скал кричат чайки. Тревожный растроганный голос Луффи из лазарета перебивает их крики. Зоро слушает их все, не двигаясь со своего места. 

Когда все, наконец, успокаивается, он решает проведать кока. Поднявшись наверх, Зоро узнает, что Луффи все еще здесь. Уже не заливает слезами палубу, но все так же вьется вокруг, словно бы хочет помочь, но не знает, что мог бы сделать. 

Зоро тоже не знает. Потому и шатается туда-сюда, высматривая подозрительные события вокруг них. Он не нашел ни одного, но уже начинает думать, что скоро обнаружит целую вереницу. Рассуждать об этих воображаемых происшествиях пока не хочется. 

Кок выглядит не очень. Даже больше, чем плохо. Он так и лежит, практически не двигаясь, только переводит разбитый, измученный взгляд с Луффи на Чоппера. Смотрит на появившегося в проходе лазарета Зоро с каким-то утомленным видом и ничего не говорит. Его растрепанные волосы чуть мокрые, Чоппер периодически протирает его кожу влажным полотенцем, на что тот в ответ только морщится. 

Зоро молча стоит в проходе, потому что комната маленькая, Чоппер катается по ней на своем любимом крутящемся стуле, а Луффи старается не мешаться у того на пути, примостившись на кушетке. Место для Зоро в ней не то чтобы хотя бы есть. Так что он только и может, что стоять на пороге и молча наблюдать. Не то чтобы ему уж очень важно знать, что кок в порядке, потому что с чего бы ему не быть? 

Но что-то все же заставляет Зоро стоять тут, не принося никакой практической пользы, просто для того, чтобы убедиться. Кок выглядит истощенным, с тусклым взглядом, но, по крайней мере, он в сознании и живой. Иногда, с их ритмом жизни, этого вполне достаточно. 

Океан шумит вокруг них, его слышно так отчетливо, но из города не доносится никаких звуков. Чоппер суетливо пытается делать тысячу дел одновременно, создавая локальный шум.

Зоро смотрит на линию горизонта, и видит, как постепенно к ним приближается черная точка. Она становится все больше и больше по мере движения, и что-то кажется в ней неправильным. Единственный корабль за половину дня? Точка все ближе, ее черты становятся отчетливее, прорисовываются мачты, контуры парусов вдали. 

– Эй, Луффи, – зовет Зоро, не отрывая взгляда от корабля.

Луффи оборачивается в его сторону, смотрит, а затем и вовсе подходит ближе.

– Думаешь, стоит беспокоиться? – спрашивает у него Зоро, и Луффи в ответ только наблюдает за приближающимся кораблем и пожимает плечами. 

Чоппер подкатывается к ним на своем кресле, всматриваясь в пространство между ними двумя.

– Мы видели этот корабль с Нами, – говорит он обеспокоенно. – Он… немного странный.

– В каком плане? 

– Может быть, ни в каком. У них не было флага. 

Вот оно. Может быть, именно оно. Что-то, что не давало Зоро покоя. Слишком тихий остров, слишком безлюдный порт, теперь еще и корабль без флага. Что-то творилось странное на этом острове, не стоило им здесь останавливаться. Если бы они могли этого не делать, но они не могли. Им бы стоило убираться отсюда как можно быстрее, по хорошему. Но… когда вообще случалось по хорошему? 

Они смотрят на приближающийся корабль, Чоппер периодически закатывается обратно в комнату, чтобы сделать что-то, что, по его мнению, он должен сделать. 

– Что там? – тихо и ужасно хрипло спрашивает Санджи на заднем плане. Зоро с Луффи оборачиваются, Чоппер подкатывается ближе к своему пациенту стремительно и обеспокоенно. 

– Пока ничего, – говорит олененок и словно бы на автомате прикладывает копытце к его голове. Выражение его говорит о том, что изменений в состоянии кока пока никаких. Зоро и Луффи попеременно бросают взгляды то на корабль, то на проделывающего различные манипуляции Чоппера. Их врач уже успел наложить на пострадавшую ногу кока новый гипс с отверстием точно над раной, и Зоро как-то даже не хочется видеть, что в ней творится. Он знает, что ничего хорошего. 

– Хочу посмотреть, – тянет Санджи уже более твердым и громким голосом, пытается подняться, но выходит у него так себе.

Зоро замечает краем глаза, как у кока трясутся руки, пока тот опирается на них. 

Чоппер заставляет пациента улечься обратно, осторожно подталкивая его обратно на постель. Тот пытается от него отмахнуться, но выходит скверно. Вряд ли у него есть силы на сопротивление. 

– Тебе нельзя вставать, – говорит Чоппер твердым уверенным тоном, но слегка тревожно.

Санджи в ответ закатывает глаза. В его взгляде читается сплошное саркастичное “ну да, как иначе”, Зоро забавляет его реакция. Сам бы он наплевал на все предупреждения. Обычно он так и делал. Но почему-то в голове возникает мысль, что, сделай так сейчас кок, он первым бы попытался его остановить.

Может, это бы и сработало.  
Но Санджи не пытается. 

Санджи, кажется, даже близко не в том состоянии, чтобы пытаться что-то делать. Он снова закрывает глаза, жмурится от действий Чоппера, который снова достает из ванночки влажное полотенце. Вроде бы ничего такого, но, скорее всего, думает Зоро, с ним все даже хуже, чем ему казалось. 

Не надо было его трогать. Черт.

Подозрительный корабль в этот момент как раз подходит к причалу с другой стороны от Санни. Зоро наблюдает за ним, не отходя далеко от дверей лазарета. Постепенно они причаливают, устанавливают трап и несколько статных женщин в длинных пышных платьях единой вереницей выплывают из него на берег. Зоро насчитывает шесть. Их одежда яркая и местами блестит на солнце, бликует в разные стороны, слепит глаза отражением. И все они имеют довольно привлекательные черты. Внезапная мысль в голове заставляет Зоро усмехнуться почти злорадно: коку бы понравилось. Но он был слегка занят страданием. 

Рядом с женщинами семенят два маленьких мальчика, забитые сумками, и несколько членов экипажа позади них начинают разгружать различные ящики. 

Одна из женщин в ярко-красном, наконец, оборачивается в сторону Санни, и её взгляд аккурат натыкается на Зоро. Они смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, но ничего не происходит. Издалека Зоро видит, как ее губы растягиваются в улыбке, словно бы ее безумно радует наличие путешественников. Она что-то тихо говорит находящейся рядом с ней женщине помоложе в синем, и они обе бросают короткие взгляды и заинтересованные улыбки в сторону Санни, прежде чем уйти вместе с остальными. 

Команда постепенно разгружает корабль, но наблюдать за этим Зоро уже не так важно. Он смотрит на вершину мачты, и флага, как и сказал Чоппер, не находит. Члены команды начинают напевать какую-то незатейливую песню, выгружая ящики один за одним, и ни в команде, ни в ящиках ничего странного нет. По крайней мере, в открытых все как обычно. 

Но что-то в этом всем Зоро не нравится, правда, он так же не знает, что именно. Все вокруг слишком подозрительно, но ничего из этого “подозрительного” не складывается в общую картину чего-то опасного. Все обычное. Но при этом кажется, что даже слишком обычное. 

Зато девушка в синем поднимается к ним на борт, и это уже что-то.

Она улыбается мягкой располагающей к себе улыбкой, движется легкими шагами и медленно поворачивает голову, осматривая корабль. Зоро кажется, что в ней есть что-то от лисы, и он не знает, к чему в голову вообще лезут подобные сравнения.

Незнакомка смотрит на них поочередно. Выхватывает взглядом одной ей известные детали, а затем говорит:

– Добро пожаловать на остров. Прошу прощения, что не оказали достойного приема вовремя. К сожалению, мы были вынуждены отсутствовать некоторое время, но теперь мы вернулись, и можем встретить дорогих путешественников по достоинству.

Улыбка не пропадает с ее лица ни на секунду, а голос настолько мелодичный, словно бы только и создан для того, чтобы вести переговоры. Она не показывает никакого отношения к тому, что над Санни развевается пиратский флаг. Может, это даже не волнует ее. Зоро пытается понять, что же так его беспокоит, но в девушке нет ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, на чем основывать подозрения. Она просто не имеет никаких изъянов. 

– Посему наша госпожа хотела бы пригласить вас на ужин, – девушка чуть наклоняет голову в бок, длинные ресницы прикрывают глаза, и, смотря на нее, Зоро ощущает что-то странное. Он не до конца понимает, что именно. 

На ее приглашение хочется согласиться. В голове нет ни одной причины, почему он должен был бы отказаться. 

Луффи скатывается со львиной головы, на которую успел забраться, чтобы посмотреть на прибывший корабль. Выражение на его лице странное, Зоро такого никогда не видел, он улыбается не в своей привычной манере, а словно бы так же, как незнакомка в синем, и в голосе его слишком много растянутых гласных, когда тот говорит:

– Ужин – это здорово, – практически пропевая одну простую фразу.

Со стороны девушки раздается легкий смешок, она прикрывает рот рукой, но улыбаться не прекращает.

Зоро успевает подумать одну короткую мысль – “И правда здорово”, когда внезапно реальность напоминает о существовании одной важной причины не покидать корабль.

Причины, которая несколько минут назад едва двигалась. 

Кок прилетает с верхней палубы, словно совершенно здоров, цел и не страдает от боли. Предельно активный, слишком громкий и, по обыкновению, не знающий никаких границ. Среди его впечатленного, восхваляющего прекрасную даму монолога, Зоро предпочитает не разбирать ни слова. Он попросту воспринимает слова кока, словно белый шум. 

Но выходит не очень.

Девушка в синем точно знает, чего она хочет от них, судя по тому, как она начинает застенчиво отмахиваться от комплиментов и посмеиваться в свой аккуратный кулачок в ответ на нескончаемый поток лести от привычно любвеобильного кока.

Зоро ощущает сплошное раздражение. Хотя это и случается постоянно, когда гиперактивности Санджи вокруг очередной девушки становится слишком много. Это тот тип раздражения, которое ощущают все члены команды каждый раз. Но отчего-то сам факт бесит Зоро только больше.

– Такая прекрасная дама не должна ходить одна. Позвольте, я вас провожу, – продолжает уговаривать ее Санджи, и Зоро представляет хруст костей сломанной ноги кока. Не потому что чувство вины возвращается к нему (хотя, отчасти, и поэтому тоже), а от воображаемой ситуации, в которой кок все же доломает кости окончательно. 

Следом прилетает яростный крик Чоппера, заметившего пропажу пациента.

На секунду Зоро становится смешно: он смотрит на растерянное выражение лица кока, который вроде бы очень увлечен и занят, а вроде ему пора прятаться, если он не хочет услышать гневную тираду о здоровье и неумении его поддерживать.

Впрочем, находит их Чоппер довольно быстро, потому что они как раз располагаются на самом видном месте – на нижней палубе, покрытой травой. 

– Санджи! – разъяренно кричит Чоппер сверху. – Ты хочешь окончательно умереть?!

Кок отворачивается с кислым выражением лица на секунду, затем снова улыбается девушке в синем.

– Простите, миледи, кажется, я не смогу выполнить обещания, – печальным голосом торопливо говорит он, резко разворачивается в противоположную от Чоппера сторону и…

… Зоро ловит этого тупого кока уже второй раз. 

Но на этот он хотя бы в сознании. Шипит от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока Зоро медленно и с максимально доступной ему осторожностью, опускает того на траву. Но хотя бы не вырывается. Возможно, знает, что сделает только хуже. 

– Санджи! – взволнованно восклицает Чоппер, практически скатываясь вниз с верхней палубы, подлетает к ним за мгновение.

– Я же говорил тебе не вставать! 

Кок, на его же счастье, ничего ему не отвечает. Только морщится от громких криков. А еще кок горячий, слишком даже, Зоро ощущает это тепло, потому что все еще придерживает, чтобы тот не упал окончательно. 

Из чистого альтруизма.

Чоппер суетится вокруг того, кто, судя по его виду, никак не обеспокоен нарушением постельного режима. Кок все смотрит на даму в синем, когда не отвлекается на действия их доктора, и продолжает странно улыбаться. Зоро это не нравится. И дело не в обычном классическом поведении этого придурка, а в том, что та девушка все еще стоит с не изменившимся лицом и смотрит на них, не двигаясь, в ожидании ответа. 

Луффи рядом тоже смотрит на нее неотрывно. С той же паршивой улыбочкой, которая так не нравится Зоро. Теперь идиотов у них двое, мелькает у Зоро в голове. и это тоже паршиво. 

Их капитан словно бы плывет на воображаемых волнах в сторону еды, но даже Луффи прекрасно понимает градус критичности ситуации, так в чем же проблема? 

– Нам стоит принять это предложение, капитан, – раздается вежливый голос Робин с верхней палубы. Зоро почти забыл о том, что она была здесь. О том, что кто-то вообще, кроме них, был на корабле.

Он бросает взгляд вверх и видит в глазах Робин беспокойство, легкий флер тревоги и что-то, что она словно бы пытается сказать одними глазами. Подозрение. Опасение. Недоверие. Она тоже это чувствует. 

Пока девушка спускается к ним вниз, Зоро успевает осмотреть присутствующих еще раз. Чоппер слишком увлечен паникой, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо вокруг. Луффи и Санджи неотрывно наблюдают за покачиваниями незнакомки, которая начинает переступать с ноги на ногу в ожидании окончательного ответа на приглашение. И не говорит ни слова больше, не пытается их убедить или рассказать, что за госпожа их приглашает, просто ждет. 

Робин проходит мимо Зоро, успевая прошептать едва слышно.

– Я пойду с капитаном. Кто-то должен остаться. 

Чоппер замирает на месте, Зоро бросает еще несколько взглядов на людей вокруг. Не считая двоих потерянных для мира, на корабле их остается всего трое. Нами изучает где-то остров, Усопп с Френки так и не вернулись из города, а Брука Зоро не видел с самого утра.

– Я останусь с Чоппером, – кивает он Робин, и девушка, наконец, подходит к капитану.

– Тогда решено, – восклицает незнакомка, вкладывая руки перед собой и улыбнувшись, но в ее выражении лица проскальзывает недовольство всего на секунду.

Ей не нравится Робин. Почему-то это даже радует Зоро на мгновение. Если это вообще можно посчитать поводом для радости.

После чего Робин, Луффи и так и не представившаяся незнакомка в синем, покидают корабль, уходя в сторону города.

Чоппер руководит процессией возвращения кока туда, откуда он пришел. Хотелось бы Зоро думать, что это сравнение помогло бы им избавиться от проблем в дальнейшем. Санджи сопротивляется, желая последовать за таинственной прекрасной леди, выражаясь его словами, и совершенно точно не хочет возвращаться обратно. Удивительно, откуда у него вообще появились силы на такую активность, если всего минут двадцать назад не было даже намека на них.

Кок словно бы в режиме повышенной активности, которого хватает ненадолго, потому что как только Чоппер с Зоро сгружают его обратно на кушетку, вся его деятельность сворачивается, возвращаясь в прежнее состояние.

Или, скорее, инвертируется. Санджи едва двигающимися после внеплановой активности руками упирается в кушетку, чтобы сесть, опираясь на стену. И начинает язвить:

– Надо же, какая забота, чувство вины мучает? – спрашивает кок с усмешкой, голос его тихий и немного хриплый, но выражение лица неизменное. Привычное, за исключением того, что слишком бледное и осунувшееся, настолько, что Зоро почти ощущает это знакомое почти что фантомное чувство, с которого обычно начинаются проблемы для Френки или Усоппа. Но ни того, ни другого на корабле нет, и кок, при том, что напрашивается, точно не сможет ничего сделать.

И, на самом деле, он прав, но знать ему об это не обязательно. 

– Я на минутку отойду, – говорит Чоппер, бросая на кока все еще разгневанные взгляды, – Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста. 

Уточнять, кому и за кем ему не приходится. Зоро все еще не может отделаться от мысли, что это его вина, но сделать все равно ничего не способен, чтобы что-то исправить. Остается только постоянно мысленно возвращаться, размышляя над тем, как могло бы все сложиться иначе. Если, например, Зоро не стал бы его трогать. 

– Не волнуйся, маримо, ты тут не причем, – вздыхает Санджи, так и не услышав ответа. Словно бы расстроенно от того, что не получил никакой реакции в ответ на свою подколку.

– С чего ты взял? – все же произносит Зоро, совершенно не понимая, откуда бы ему было известно то, что неизвестно Чопперу. Как минимум, Чоппер ничего и не говорил. 

Санджи поворачивает голову в его сторону, что выходит довольно комично, учитывая, что она буквально прокатывается по стене, словно закованный в оправу шар. Желтый глобус. Выражение на его лице все то же утомленное, он закрывает глаза, вздыхает, а затем все же говорит:

– В тебя когда-нибудь попадали пули?

– И… – тянет Зоро, не до конца понимая… а потом до него все же доходит. – Когда ты успел словить пулю?

– Где-то под конец? – неуверенно-вопросительно отвечает ему кок, его рука тянется куда-то вверх, едва подрагивая, что-то ощупывает в рубашке, но ничего не находит. Он вздыхает еще раз, раздраженно цокает. 

– Эй, маримо, сделай одолжение, сгоняй за сигаретами? – звучит так небрежно, что никто бы не согласился. Тем более Зоро. В первую очередь Зоро. Он бы и на вежливую просьбу не согласился.

Хотя. Может быть, если на очень вежливую.

– В честь чего?

– Ну давай, ты же видишь, что я не могу, – в доказательство он даже протягивает в сторону руки, которые тут же опадают обратно на кровать. Что неубедительно. Любой может провернуть подобное и при полном здоровье. 

– Пару минут назад ты отлично справлялся, – парирует Зоро, совершенно точно не собираясь соглашаться. Чоппер не вводил никаких запретов, наверное, потому что знал, что это было бы невозможно, когда речь шла о Санджи. Но Чоппера здесь и не было.

– У меня закончились силы, так что будь добр. 

– Если тебе что-то от меня нужно, попробуй попросить вежливо, – продолжает Зоро, хотя ситуация начинает его забавлять. Кок ему хитро улыбается и непривычно странным приторным голосом тянет в ответ:

– Ну чего тебе стоит, _маримо-кун_?

Все выходит из под контроля. Санджи смотрит в упор из-под полуприкрытых век. Его движения такие медленные, словно бы он близок к тому, чтобы просто-напросто уснуть. Но он все еще продолжает требовать от Зоро сигареты. 

Или его план в этом и заключается?

– Для начала мог бы звать меня по имени.

– Ты тоже, – просто и почти шутливо отвечает ему кок.

Мысль кажется абсурдной, но почему бы и не попытаться? 

– Попробуй попросить вежливо, _Санджи_ , – повторяет Зоро.

И в этот раз ситуация выходит из-под контроля окончательно.

Кок замирает на какое-то мгновение, смотря на Зоро большими удивленными глазами, несколько раз моргает, а затем начинает смеяться, хрипло, закрывая лицо руками. Секунды через две его скручивает от боли, и он продолжает смеяться уже через вздохи и стоны, но остановиться, словно бы, не может.

– Да что смешного?! – возмущается Зоро, совершенно перестав понимать происходящие.

– Нет, – едва выдыхает кок, – лучше не надо. 

– Что?..

Кок продолжает посмеиваться еще некоторое время, вводя Зоро в окончательный ступор, потому что он точно знает, что не сказал ничего смешного. Но затем тот, наконец, успокаивается и говорит:

– От тебя это звучит очень странно.

Наконец, до него доходит. Он про имя. 

И в чем же суть проблемы?

Впрочем, Зоро так не хочется лезть во все тонкости и хитросплетения мыслей в голове кока, что он решает оставить все как есть. Пусть сам разбирается со своими бедами. Зоро его беды ни к чему. Он обещал Чопперу, что присмотрит за коком, но может присмотреть за ним и не находясь в одном помещении.

Однако, как только он делает несколько шагов в сторону выхода, его останавливает тихий почти что жалобный голос:

– Ну пожалуйста, – тянет кок ему вслед с дежурной улыбкой, которая тут же рассыпается за пару секунд, когда он добавляет. – Этого хотел?

И Зоро ничего не хотел. На самом деле, ни одну из этих проблем. Нет ничего плохого в приключениях, но не тогда, когда они приносят одни проблемы. И не тогда, когда большая часть их команды находится где-то в неизвестных местах, и так и не вернулась за весь день. Черт возьми, чем они все заняты в этот момент?

Но даже если чем-то важным, оно должно было быть _действительно_ важным, потому что проблемы у них были. Вот они эти проблемы. 

Страдали от собственной неудачи, скрывали очевидное, нарушали постельный режим, а теперь еще и требовали сигарет.

И какого же черта Зоро вообще решил остаться, будто бы одного Чоппера не хватило бы? Какого черта он все же пошел за этими дурными сигаретами?

И… почему он вообще знает, где кок их хранит?

К возвращению Зоро, Чоппера все еще нет, словно бы он тоже пропал, как и вся остальная часть команды. Зоро так хочется думать, что они попали на какой-то остров исчезнувших, но на деле он знает, что Чоппер в соседней с лазаретом комнате. И он слышал его взволнованный голос и приглушенные реплики из Ден Ден Муши.

Кок тоже все еще здесь, никуда не сбежал по следу очередной прекрасной дамы, хотя и девушек в длинных платьях у них больше не появлялось, сидит неподвижно, прикрыв глаза и периодически жмурится, словно бы от головной боли.

Зоро бросает в него пачкой вместо слов, и кока как раз хватает на то, чтобы не придумывать ему в ответ на это какие-нибудь неуместные подколки.

– Спасибо, – просто отвечает он, щелкая зажигалкой. По лазарету плывет сигаретный дым, когда кок, наконец, дорывается до своего наркотика. 

Зоро в наркотиках мало чего понимает, как и в зависимостях, но кок выглядит намного лучше. Может, не так уж намного. Чуть менее утомленным, чуть более живым. 

Серый дым тянется в сторону дверей, растворяется в воздухе и превращается в тихую-тихую мелодию, смешиваясь с шумом океана. 

На самом деле, он не имеет ничего общего с песней, которая разносится по всему острову, спокойная, нежная, лёгкая мелодия, которая обволакивает весь корабль.

Оборачивается вокруг каждого, словно мягкое одеяло, принося умиротворение и сонливость.

Зоро слышит, даже не видит, практически ощущает, как что-то шуршит неподалеку. Он пытается открыть внезапно бесконечно тяжелые глаза, и даже не помнит, когда они успели закрыться. 

Шуршание нечеткое в расплывающемся мире полусна. Песня становится все громче, заглушает шум прибоя, шелест волн о борт корабля, проникая словно бы в самое сознание. Зоро уже не может правильно понять, откуда доносятся звуки, он практически не способен на что-то реагировать. Веки становятся совершенно тяжёлыми, тело практически не движется. 

Собрав последние силы, он все же бросает короткий взгляд в сторону того шуршания. Оно все еще здесь, раздается едва слышно. Тихий тлеющий огонек сигареты на полу постепенно вплавляется в деревянный пол. Зоро, чуть покачнувшись, спасает корабль от пожара, прежде чем мир окончательно сворачивается в одну маленькую черную точку на месте погасшего тлеющего огонька.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не имею ни малейшего представления, что будет дальше.  
> Если вдруг у вас есть идейки, подкиньте парочку ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Если кому-то понравится, допишу. Если нет, не допишу.


End file.
